Flag Officer Ensigns of the Stormwind Navy (GAN)
A Flag Officer is a senior naval officer who has earned the honour of flying their own personal ensign when aboard a vessel or naval base. It is positioned below the national ensign and the fleet ensign, in most cases. The main Flag Officers who notably use these ensigns are the Grand Admiral, Lords of the Sea and high-ranking Admiralty council membe rs. Below are various ensigns for Flag Officers and senior posts. Grand Admiral The Grand Admiral is the supreme leader of the Navy, with the exception of the King of Stormwind. They handle all naval affairs and lead the strategic operations of the navy in peace and wartime. While the position of Grand Admiral is typically held by a member of the royal family or another noble, it is not uncommon for distinguished personnel of no aristocratic backgrounds to achieve this position, though it is difficult nonetheless. The Grand Admiral is permitted to use their own ensign, which consists the blue banner with a large golden star and a wreath, as seen below. Note that the design is temporary. The flag may be flown at any recognised naval base or ship and is commonly flown at the Admiralty Arch and general officer's flag posts at the military wing of the Stormwind Keep. Lord of the Seas The Lord of the Seas is the House of Nobles' direct link to the navy and is expected to report on the navy's condition and requirements to the house as well as offer insight on bills affecting its capabilities. Additionally, the Lord of the Seas is typically a member of the Ministry of War cabinet, offering their expertise on naval manners to the Lord High Marshal. The position is currently held by Commodore Eliza Chester. As the Lord of the Seas leads the King's Royal Fleet on the King's be half, they are one of the only officers permitted to fly an ensign with the crown upon it, exceptions being serving members of the House of Wrynn, Royal Fleet vessels, or the King himself. The ensign contains the typical Royal Fleet ensign with the Posted Admiral's rank insignia mirroring the design found on the epaulets. It does not contain a wreath unless the Lord of the Seas is a member of the House of Wrynn. Posted Admiral Admirals who are assigned senior roles within the Kingdom's High Command is entitled to fly the flag below, which indicates them as an Admiral with a senior post. The design is similar to that of the Lord of the Seas, but without the crown above it. Posted Admirals may include the Admiral of the Fleet, Chief of Special Warfare, Commander of large joint-task forces, advisors to the King, members of the High Command, or other distinguished positions of honour. Members of the Order of the Lion may occassionally fly this flag if above the rank of Knight-Captain within it. Admiral Below is the ensign for Admirals, which is the highest rank the vast majority of senior officers within the navy will ever achieve. To distinguish this illustrious rank, a suitable ensign is to be flown in their honour with mirroring stars reflecting upon their rank insignia. An Admiral's ensign only differs from a Posted Admiral's by the lack of a centerpiece star in the eye of the ring and will typically not contain the royal crown unless the Admiral is a member of the House of Wrynn serving at that rank. Vice Admiral The Vice Admiral ensign is similiar to all other rank ensigns and displays only their accumulated rank stars with no additional markings of distinction. Like the two other ranks below it, the Vice Admiral rank stars are set out in a line rather than a circle and will not contain a crown, wreath, or any other kind of additional insignia it its place or in unison with it. Rear Admiral The Rear Admiral design is simplistic and minimal, displaying only two stars in a single line which reflects a Rear Admiral's two stars upon their embroidered epaulette. A Rear Admiral is permitted to fly this ensign only in the presence of himself as highest rank officer on board a vessel, base, or recognised military establishment and is barred from bearing any additional insignia. Commodore Commodore is the lowest Flag Officer rank and as such, their ensign reflects this by showing only a single star along the basic Stormwind ensign. Only Commodores and higher are permitted to fly this flag and may only be flown when the Commodore is the highest ranking officer present on board the ship or naval base. Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Stormwind Navy Category:Alliance Officers